UDC Academy
by Matron
Summary: An academy... for fighting, magic, and anything else. Includes may include dimensionhopping, alternate universes, etc. What is up with this academy. Big crossover with anything I can think about.
1. Prologue: The Letter

Matron: Disclaimer whom ever you recognize is not mine. I will disclaim from any other authors in later chapters, because I don't have any of their characters, for this chapter, in the story. Now let's get on with the story!

* * *

On a perfectly normal rainy day, a letter arrived in the mail. Other people don't seem to notice. However, 13 year-old Victoria, who was bored, noticed the letter because it was in her mail box 

This letter entailed:

To Whomever it may concern,

If you are reading this you have been accepted to Universe and Dimensions Cross Academy, or the U.D.C.A. Warning before you think this is crazy, don't accept, or accept this, this academy has many advantages and disadvantages. First of all your body will change especially your age, of course your mind and soul will stay the same. Second you will have classes, no not just any classes, they will test what primary skills you have or are best at. However there will be an enterance or testing to see how far your education is so we can properly instruct you. Please do your best in order for us to fit you in the proper classes. After the exam, first years all ways have the mandatory basic histories class, math, common language-reading-writing, and basic fighting. The classes with the next to it depend on your evaluation. There are things you will learn about this school as you go along. Each first year will get a code name like: Sword, Flower, etc. Your name will be given to you on basis. Later on as you rank up or stay in the academy you may get permission to change your name.

Your Vice-princpal,

Physic Master

P.S. To agree or decline write yes or no here with your named signed once you have said yes there is no turning back untill after the first year. You will get more information and a map of the school or we will come immediately with transportation and explaination on the way to the academy - Good Luck.

'What the heck is this?' she thought. 'Oh well I'll say yes, it sounds interesting.' So she signed it and...

* * *

Character Profile: 

Name: Victoria (Tori) Kazu

Code Name: N/A

Age real time/at school: 13/??

Appearance: Braided, raven black hair with light blue eyes.

Hobbies: Practicing and mastering her fighting moves, in her spare time gardens or looks at nature.

Fighting: Favors hand-to-hand combat: usually a mix of the martial arts, black belt in Judo.

Special Abilities: Photographic memory, rest are N/A at this point you'll find out later.

Family: Grandmother (dead 3 years), Aunt (Gaurdian who travels a lot)

* * *

Now I will give you the option of telling me what I should improve or if I misspelled anything you want appearing. Note that a breif character file will be made up for any characters you don't know or reconize, defintely for any OCs I make and their histories will probably appear in the story. 

If you like it,then please review, if you don't . Oh and while you review please give me some suggestions.


	2. Ch 1 Intro to the Academy

Matron: I would like to thank my two reviewers. If you have just started reading this story and want to review, then I just want you to only review my last chapter that I put up. Oh before I forget; Disclaimer any and all characters you don't recognize doesn't belong to me, even .

* * *

Recap 

'_You have been accepted to Universe Dimension Cross Academy._'

'_Once you have signed there is no turning back._'

'_So she signed it and…_'

* * *

Ch. 1 Intro to the Academy

And absolutely nothing happened. No sound of thunder or flashes of light, and not even a tiny whirlwind.

Slightly disappointed she went up to her room to read a book. And just a little after she closed the door, there was a knock on her door. The room was on the second floor in her house, which was locked. So how and why did someone knock?

And before she opened it a stranger barged in saying "Yo! How are you doing? You're Victoria right?"

Tori nodded stunned wordlessly because what she saw behind the girl was surprising. It looked like a swirling vortex (Picture: It looks like a colored whirlpool with a mix of blue, green, and white).

After gaining back her composure, "Who are you? How did you get here? And excuse me when I say, what in the world is going on here?"

The girl, slightly amused, answered, "I am, correction my code name is Warrior. I came through the portal, you watch Yu Yu Hakusho right?"

"Yes, however that doesn't explain your entrance. And that also doesn't tell me how you can get a portal out of an anime or manga book." Tori replied. 'And why do you seem more familiar.'

"Oh. Whoops. I forgot to explain this to a new student again." she muttered to herself and other incoherent things.Tori just sat there watching as if there was nothing wrong and pretended to ignore her when she said she was going to be punished really badly.

"Okay to make it simple when you signed the contract saying 'yes'. You have automaticly became an applicant. So pack up your stuff, any nessesities, clothes, food you want to bring and so on. As the guide I'll explain it on the way to the Entrance Gate." Warrior said.

Automatically Tori pack while she watched, Warrior thought to herself, 'She seems like a normal girl, according to the files she has potential to get into the top. That's normal for every student whose invited. However, she's made a good impression on me and that's usually hard to do.' "Okay I'm done" Said Tori with a luggage case after checking if she had everything.

"Okay. Time to go into the portal, on the otherside you'll see a transportation pod. That's our ride to the Enterance Gate, it's where students go to get evaluation before entering the academy. So I'll explain on the way there." Warrior said while Tori went to the door.

"Okay, there are several things you should know about the academy." Warrior said while they were going to the Enterance in the pod. "Now usually we would go strait directly into the academy by the usual means of transportation. However new students tend to get a little naususe after going, and then the guide(s) have to take them to the hospital." Tori nodded listening while Warrior continued. "The letter also mentioned that you would get a map. You'll get that at the Enterance Gate. Remember when the letter said about a change in age, well it depends on your power level. Trust me I had to start out as a 5-years-old, it was annoying being called chibi-chan. Also once you get a code name, one of the most sacrid rules to remember is that you can absolutely not tell you're real name to any body unless you're a high class student, it's you're best friend(s), or some teacher or student has offical orders to ask your profile and the paper work is professional. By the way since we're friends right and I like you I will tell you my real name. My real name's Alexandra Tani, call me Al."

Tori just opened her mouth and said, "Why did you tell me your name?"

"Well I'll explain that in a little bit. You remember when it said on the letter what it stood for, well it turns out that there are more than just your dimension and world. Simply put, there are more than thousands of worlds just waiting to be found. So far our searches have found a hundred plus more. You're world is what we would call a relitively peaceful planet, because in dimension/universe one or an other some body has a curse or very dangerous history. Either way there your home is one of the safer ones, or what some people call vacation spots. Well I told you my name because I felt I could trust you right, Tori?"

"Okay get ready because we've arrived." Said Al/Warrior grinning while Tori got her case. "Oh don't forget not to mention my name to any body unless we're in private. Feel free to ask any thing just in case I forgot to mention some thing in my lecture. Of coarse, there are other things to learn here about the school but most of them are for the upper class, or ranking students so you'll learn that later."

They went through the huge, open gates and Tori wondered whether she was crazy or sane when she signed up when she had no idea to what kind of trouble she got into.

* * *

Name: Alexandra (Al) Tani 

Code Name: Warrior

Age real time/at school: N/A, 12

Appearance: Blode-brownish hair, 7 feet tall, (A/N: She could be Tori's ferternal twin), usually dresses Yankey and w/o pink or anything girly for the fact of the matter.

Fighting: Prefers street style brawling, but it's more refined

Special Abilities: In the mist of a battle or fight she can do any random or unknown (to her, at least) fighting technique on the spot (also can punch like Tunsuna in Naruto if she wishes outside of a fight.)

Family: none left as an orphan

* * *

I would like to thank all my reveiwers and readers for looking at this story. 


End file.
